The Forgotten Worlds
by Alice'sLover
Summary: In every world, there's love. 200 drabbles for some of my favorite shows. Femslash. Sorry to whoever's prompts I stole.
1. The Prompts

**The Prompts (1 to 200) **

001) Destroy

002) Bittersweet

003) Love

004) Hate

005) Happiness

006) Death

007) God

008) Immortality

009) Dark

010) Light

011) Smile

012) Distance

013) Wedding

014) Funeral

015) Insanity

016) Greed

017) Pride

018) Wrath

019) Envy

020) Gluttony

021) Lust

022) Sloth

023) Isolation

024) Fantasy

025) Torture

026) Sword

027) Rainbow

028) Want

029) Murder

030) Snow

031) Evil

032) Need

033) Scars

034) Time

035) Clockwork

036) Have You Ever...

037) Heaven

038) Angels

039) Sky

040) Fading

041) Path

042) Mirror

043) Imaginary

044) Suicide

045) Wicked

046) Prison

047) Best Friends

048) Schemes

049) Trapped

050) Fear

051) Crossover

052) Courage

053) Daybreak

054) Rain

055) Heartbreak

056) Play

057) Hot

058) Cancer

059) River

060) Forever

061) Mercy

062) High School

063) Disgust

064) Blood

065) Race

066) Game

067) Hopeless

068) Legend

069) Sex

070) War

071) Illness

072) Freedom

073) Therapy

074) Affair

075) Circle

076) Unseen

077) Image

078) Band

079) Tragedy

080) Wings

081) Forest

082) Paedophillia

083) Obsession

084) Necrophillia

085) Cheat

086) Hospital

087) Teacher

088) Wind

089) Perfect

090) Joy

091) Fire

092) Ice

093) Mafia

094) Competition

095) Hell

096) Amnesia

097) Insomnia

098) Hidden

099) Fly

100) Prince

101) Eternal

102) Ignorance

103) Prejudice

104) Eyes

105) Alien

106) Triumph

107) Struggle

108) Incest

109) Words

110) Goodbye

111) Hello

112) Secrets

113) Shadow

114) Invisible

115) Lie

116) Confusion

117) Machination

118) Defeat

119) Health

120) Dork

121) Knife

122) History

123) Photographs

124) Blackmail

125) Crying

126) Puzzle

127) Visit

128) Foreign

129) Exchange

130) Horror

131) Force

132) Justice

133) World

134) Temptation

135) Homework

136) Taste

137) Lists

138) Reason

139) Bath/Shower

140) Pregnancy

141) Uniform

142) Maid

143) Kingdom

144) Pain

145) Pleasure

146) Accident

147) Butterfly

148) Instinct

149) Public

150) Beginnings

151) Traffic

152) Language

153) Swimming

154) Disaster

155) Sparkle

156) Precious

157) Laughter

158) Instance

159) Rape

160) Silence

161) Stars

162) Finale

163) Ice-cream

164) Theme Park

165) Nostalgia

166) Anxiety

167) Stress

168) Ghost

169) Crush

170) Beast

171) Ugliness

172) Mask

173) Sacrifice

174) Masochism

175) Bite

176) Sunshine

177) Idiot

178) Drugs

179) Teenagers

180) Lullaby

181) Pirate

182) Possessed

183) Letters

184) Fairy Tale

185) Strength

186) What If...

187) Inbetween

188) Pieces

189) Choices

190) Alive

191) Home

192) Nobody

193) Identity

194) Corruption

195) Innocence

196) Gift

197) Loneliness

198) Sports

199) Zombie

200) Future


	2. 001) Destroy

001) Destroy

Marceline roars, spraying fire over the tops of the castles, revelling in the destruction.

"STUPID FUCKING BONNIBEL, CHEATING ON ME WITH STUPID FUCKING FINN, STUPID FUCKING LIFE!"

"HEY!"

She turns, her dragon-body twisting almost unnaturally.

"WHAT!?" She snarls.

"I was gonna do that!" It's a young flame elemental. The current princess, if that gem is anything to go by.

"Well, too late."

"Just stop it!"

"Stop what?" Says Marceline, belching fire all over the city below.

"That! Stop burning it! That's my job!"

"No."

"No? NO?! I'LL GIVE YOU 'NO'!"

The princess flares, growing to at least fifty times her size and burning at least a quarter of the kingdom below.

"Ha! I am Marceline the Vampire Queen! I'd like to see you try to stop me!" Sneers Marceline, also growing.

The fiery giant shrinks back into a more humanoid form.

"Wait, Marceline? As in, 'Marceline and the Scream Queens' Marceline?"

Now Marceline is confused. She follows the princess's lead and assumes her usual form.

"Uh…Yeah, why?"

"…Shit."

"Shit?"

"Yes, 'shit.' I finally get to meet my hero and I stuff it up."

"I'm your…Hero?"

"And I'm an idiot."

"Your…Hero?"

"Yes, my hero. Don't sound so surprised." Snaps the aggravated flame elemental.

"Whoa, chill out. Wait, that's wrong-Cool it? No, that's- Uh, calm down?"

"You're a lot better at speaking on stage."

"Yeah."

There's a semi-awkward silence.

"Hey, wanna burn this with me?" Asks Marceline.

"I'd love to." The princess smiles shyly, and Marceline smiles back, noticing how pretty the girl is.

_Maybe this isn't such a shitty day after all._

"Hey, can I have your autograph?"

"Don't push your luck, kid. I only give out autographs on at least the third date."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't."


	3. 002) Bittersweet

002) Bittersweet

As always, it's a bittersweet feeling, seeing her.

He knows she's happy, but at the same time he can't help the jealousy that snakes up from his heartguts, invading his brain like a poisonous weed, creeping in through the cracks in his mind, making them that much bigger.

He watches her smile at Gumball, and he could kill Gumball for hating her so openly.

Who can blame him, though?

He'd love Simone though.

They would get along so well.

Marshal turns away from the window as Fionna busts the window in, screaming the pseudonym that she'd concocted for herself in her insanity.

"ICE QUEEN!"

Marceline stares at the worn out piece of paper that he'd dropped when he decided he'd had enough of jamming with her.

She sits down on the couch, staring blankly.

"_Why?"_


	4. 003) Love

**003) Love**

You suppose you could call it love.

It seemed more like lust at first, all passion and violent kisses and fingernails digging into skin, but as time went on you both mellowed a little.

It was gentler then, softer; more like contentment than love, you thought, but there was still passion behind the gentleness; still times when the kisses were rough instead of docile, when the spark flared.

Now, the spark is an ember, glowing warm in your belly. She turns and murmurs something, her face twisting into a frown. You lean and kiss it away.

She smiles and mutters your name.

"_Simone…"_

You smile and brush your little bunny's hair off her face.

_Yes,_ you think,_ you could call it love._


	5. 004) Hate

**004) Hate**

* * *

**An AU in which Bonnibel is an insane ruler. Non-Candy!Evil!Bonnibel/Freedom-Fighter!Fionna**

* * *

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

Your mother told you that.

You find yourself agreeing with the blurry memory, looking at her.

You think of another blonde figure, of another time, of love that turned to anger and festered in your stomach but you push that away, push the feelings and the hurt away because this _isn't_ Finn, this isn't the childhood sweetheart you loved so much.

(-the one that died and took some fundamental part of your sanity with him-)

But it _is._

She is like him in every way, and she _hates_ you, hates what you stand for.

(-but what _do _you stand for, in the end? For once, you admit, you don't know-)

She fights the guards and you give a feral grin and welcome her to your home.

She spits at you.

You control your fury, and calmly tell her that every time she angers you, one of her 'friends' dies.

She breaks down and sobs.

You look on, uncaring.

Weakness has no place in your kingdom. You will strip her of it and make her _perfect._

You wonder idly if the hate has turned you sour, curdled your heart—for it has certainly warped your mind; of this you are certain-but you dismiss that thought because here's your second chance.

You only hope that there's enough hate between the two of you to turn to love.


	6. 005) Happiness

**005) Happiness**

I thought, once, that I knew what happiness was.

-kisses at midnight and happy endings and fairytale princes—

There were different types of happiness.

There was the pure, sweet innocence of youth.

-what we don't remember (or perhaps choose to ignore) is that children are cruel, perverted creatures; with no thought of others and no mercy in their eyes—

The feeling of safety is another. (Like when I had a nightmare and I'd crawl into my parent's bed, comforted by their love)

-but unknown horrors clawed at the seams of my dreamscape, and a jarring terror eroded the edges of my haven—

And then there's the happiness I feel in his arms, the delight in the fact that we fit together like puzzle pieces.

-but guilt eats at my stomach, knowing a bitter hole in my insides—

But now I wonder, as I watch him fighting,-_and_ _oh god he's going to die, she put him in the arena so he'd die, oh god—_why a part of me is gleeful as the sword slides effortlessly through his stomach,

-as he turns his fiery head and mouths 'my princess' to me, the bright blood complimenting his hair, his yellow eyes, my flaming prince—

And the pink-haired girl next to me-for that is what she is, no more than a girl- laughs delightedly as he dies.

The princess turns towards me, speaking, but I hear another voice, another time, my father talking to my step-sister, smiling insanely-

_"Don't you see the happiness that can be found in madness?"_

_-_and the worst thing is that I _do- _


	7. 006) Death

**006) Death**

_Cough. _

_Cough._

_Cough. _

_I taste blood._

My world, my _universe,_ consists only of pain.

_"Fuck," _I manage to sputter.

What happened?

Oh yeah, I sacrificed myself, died so the others could live.

Except I'm alive.

Barely, though.

I'm going to die.

_"NO!" She screams, running towards me. Marshal catches her. She punches his nose, knees him in the crotch, but Finn and Gumball both manage to grab her._

_I nod at my brother. _

_"Take care of her."_

_He nods back._

_"I will. Love you."_

_"Love you too. Big-eyes," she looks at me, "I love you. Don't die. Promise?"_

_"Promise…" She whispers brokenly. "Let me come with you…"_

_"Sorry, sweetcheeks."_

_I turn to Finn._

_"You're in charge now," I lower my voice, "I know you love her. Help her heal. Maybe she'll love you too one day."_

Finn. That fucking idiot. I love him, but _god,_ the boy has a hero complex.

And daddy issues.

_I walk outside, firing my gun._

_"WHO WANTS SOME!?" I roar._

_The first few were easy, but then they swarmed._

_I watch the bus roar off into the distance and grin._

_They've made it._

I taste blood.

Soon.

My vision blurs and for a second I see her face.

"I love you, Bonni…"

"Love you..*cough* too, Marce." I mumble.

And then it all fades to black.

Or is it white?

I can't tell anymore.


	8. 007) God

**_Hey guys, Ace here._**

**_Sorry I've been gone for so long, stuff came up._**

**_Maybe a mass update will help?_**

**007) God**

**-Adventure Time-**

"Do you believe in glob?" you ask innocently, cocking your head.

She smiles uncomfortably.

"I guess…Why?"

"Because," you lean in close. "You're about to go meet him."

She jerks away a millisecond too late, wide eyed, too shocked to scream, the rapidly blossoming red on her chest leaving a smear of itself on your white shirt.

You snicker.

"Bye-bye, Cake." You singsong.


	9. 008) Immortality

**008) Immortality**

**-Adventure Time-**

"Marci?"

"Mmmm?"

"Will you die?"

"One day."

"Will I die?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

You smile and cuddle closer to your babysitter, eyes fluttering closed.

You don't notice the single tear that trickles down her face.


	10. 009) Dark

**009) Dark**

**-Teen Titans-**

Her back arches and throws her head back as she _screams_ and the sound is _ripping tearing wrenching_ itself from her throat and the orb grows pulsing writhing screaming with unholy energy and her eyes open, all four of them.

And a wicked smile curves her lips and she leans in close and whispers

"_Die_."

**_Okay, so I'm changing the category because some of these just fit so well under my new obsession that I'm making this a multiverse story._**


	11. 010) Light

**010) Light**

**-Teen Titans-**

The first boy leans back, laughs, smiles at the other boy, the one with his head in a redheaded girl's lap, all seven looking lazily content, lounging in the dappled sunlight and soft grass, all piled in a messy tangle of limbs, even the reserved ice queen of the group vulnerable to the near-gravitational pull of the dog pile, snuggling unconsciously up to her friends, dozing lightly in the warm, breezy afternoon.


	12. 011) Smile

**011) Smile**

You've been around for a thousand years.

So it stands to reason that you've seen a lot of smiles in your lifetime, and you know that they are as individual and unique as snowflakes; no two are the same.

However, nothing compares to the smile of the girl in front of you when you introduce yourself.

"A vampire! This is indeed cause for much celebration! You are the first vampire I have ever seen!"

The girl next to her, however, has a much less enthusiastic reaction.

Actually, she tenses up, mutters something to the third girl, and then they fall into easy fighting stances.

You're just about to whack 'em with your Axe-Bass, thinking they're just some random assassins, when you pick up their scent.

"_Wait!_" You yell.

They stop, and the weirdly enthusiastic one looks at you quizzically.

"Yes? Why do you wish us to stop? You are an enemy, are you not?"

"Only if you guys try to kill me." You shrug at her, and then whirl around and frown at the hooded grumpy kid.

"What are you?"

"That is none of your business, creature."

"Creature? You have some nerve, interrupting my date and then calling me a- oh, crap."

"Date? I only see one person here." Says the pink-haired girl.

You blush and mumble something about a 'slip of the tongue', but the cloaked girl looks at ypou intensely for a second, and then stares at the bushes you hid Bonni in.

"You can come out, now." She says blandly.

Sure enough, a rather ruffled princess steps out a second later.

"Christ, Marceline, you didn't flipping need to shove me _that _hard." She grumbles.

"Look, let's start over, okay? Name's Marceline. This is Bonnibel, princess of the Candy Kingdom."

Cloak-girl stares at me.

"Candy Kingdom? Are you on crack?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we're not in Kansas anymore." The pink-haired girl pipes up drily.

Meanwhile, Bonni's whipped out another gadget and is currently scanning the happy one.

"Marcy, the Ecto-ther-momite reactor is going bananas!"

"Which means…?"

"They're not from this universe!"

The pink girl turns to the cloaked girl and hisses, "Let's go on a trip, you said. It'll be fine, you said. There's a one-in-a-million chance of this going wrong, you said. _How many time do I have to tell you that I mess up probability!?_"

"I didn't consider the fact that your hexes might mess with my portals, okay?" Says the cloaked girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's back up a little here. Names, species, background. Pinky here first."

"Name's Jinx. Metahuman. Used to rob banks, then after a long, complicated tale of woe, I became a hero with these two and their team."

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and I extend my formal greetings to the two of you. I hope we can be friends."

"My name is Raven. Not Rae, not Ravey, _Raven._ I am a half-demon, Kinslayer and Heir to the Throne of the Ninth Circle. My father was Trigon. I save people for a living."

"Wait up. Did you say your father was Trigon?" You ask slowly.

"Yes." She says quietly, resigned.

"Hey, don't harp on her, she can't help who -" Jinx starts to say, but you ignore her and, lightning fast, you envelop Raven in a massive bear hug.

She stiffens and then mutters uncomfortably, "You're hugging me."

"I sure am, little cuz." You say, releasing her.

"Explain yourself."

"I'm the Vampire Queen, but I only took the title to get dad off of my back about taking over the Nightosphere."

"You're the heir to the seventh circle?"

"Yup. Half demon, baby."

"And I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

"Wait up. Bubblegum? As in, chewing gum, bubblegum?" Jinx says, Cheshire cat grin forming.

"…Yes."

"Can I-"

"No you can not eat my hair."

"Aww…"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Deadpans Raven.

"Aw, lighten up, babe." Says Jinx, pulling her in for a kiss.

When she pulls away after several very awkward seconds, her face is a light pink and the grin she has on her face rivals that which Koriand'r sports.

**_Sorry, my ideas kinda petered out here_**


	13. 012) Distance

**012) Distance**

**-Teen Titans-**

Sometimes, Starfire stares at the stars.

That's the only time she really lets herself feel the distance.

The pain is a slow, aching soreness that she is able to ignore most of the time, a longing for home, for a place where no-one sniggers at her accidental misinterpretations, where kisses are the norm and life is simple.

Starfire could never give up Earth, of course, but sometimes she lets herself wish that she could.

Sometimes she finds Raven up on the roof, looking at the night sky with the same melancholy longing, and Starfire remembers that she, too, is not of this world.

On those occasions she sits next to her best friend and silently they'll wish for homes that they know they will never see again, drawing wordless comfort from the fact that they are not alone in their homesickness.

And sometimes they curl up in on themselves and try to forget that they ever had a home.


	14. 013) Wedding

**013) Wedding**

-Adventure Time-

Marceline settles on the rooftop, massive cloak allowing her to watch the wedding from beneath the shadow of her cowl.

She smiles a little as they kiss, because they're so in love that it's not funny.

They really deserve each other, those two.

"_-or forever hold your peace-"_

_"Wait!"_ someone yells.

Marceline's smile turns into a frown.

Who could possibly object to this?

_"She's under the influence of a potion!" _Yells the figure, and Marceline starts.

Shoko?

How is _Shoko_, who _died_, interrupting the-?

She doesn't even get to finish that thought because Shoko turns to her.

"_This is not how it should be."_

And then she understands.


	15. 014) Funeral

**014) Funeral**

**-Teen Titans-**

It was ironic, in a way, that they day they buried her was beautiful and sunny.

_Looks like she got lucky -for once,_ Violet thinks absently.

She looks on, impassive –after all she knew this day would come, didn't she? - as her ward's lover drops to her knees on the fresh-turned earth, façade breaking, face twisted in anguish.

But not once did a single tear escape those shimmering eyes.

Not a single tear.

Violet decides that she likes this one; this blackbird trapped in her own skin, and resolves to give the poor thing a bit of peace.

A pink-eyed kitten should do it, right?

She doesn't even bother to stick around and watch Raven's watery, hopeful look evolve into one of sad acceptance.

After all, she's done her duty as a guardian angel and as an unseen friend.

What more could you want?


	16. 015) Insanity

**015) Insanity**

**-Adventure Time-**

_Laugh like you might cry and smile like you might scream if your teeth don't stay in that place you'll rip and tear and kill and it will burn and make them hurt__** make them **__**hurt**__**-!**_

Once I was called Betty.

I have been called many names, but that was the main one.

Before.

Before the bombs and the panic and the pain, _oh,_ the _pain,_ yes, the pain was something.

Before I went…sane.

I was insane before, you see, so sanity was indeed grotesque.

In the words of the great Edgar Allan Poe, 'I was insane with horrible intervals of sanity'.

Because yes, I was sane sometimes.

No-one noticed.

_No-one_ noticed.

No-one _noticed._

_No-one noticed._

My sanity was a lot like my insanity, really; a lot of screaming and some kicking.

But _now…_

I flex my fingers and watch the power crackle between them, dancing around long, five-jointed digits.

I look outside of my prison, the four grey walls I looked at so _long,_ now rubble.

Whatever gave me my power also blew the place up.

Honestly, I couldn't care less about some sanatorium that happened to hold me prisoner for…for…How long has it been?

I don't know.

I know they tested things on me, black fluid that burned as it flooded my veins.

Other than that it's a blurry mess of colour and shapes and sounds.

The world is different.

How long was I out?

No matter; I'll simply explore a little.

I look down at my body.

The Change (yes, that's a good name. I'll call it that) seems to have restored by body to peak condition, which is around the age of seventeen.

I am not, however, human.

My feet are longer and calloused as if from years of hard work.

My legs are changed too; they are longer, and the makeup of them is changed slightly.

I am fast now, inhumanly fast, but other than that my appearance is the same.

I frown.

I am naked.

The Change seems to have burnt off my clothes.

I will a blue tank top and white shorts into existence, _marvelling at how strangely easy it is to do so_, and put them on.

Now adequately clothed, I set off.

The callouses on my feet are a blessing, and I _fly_ across the strange landscape.

It isn't an ending.

It's simply another beginning.


	17. 016) Greed

**016) Greed**

**-Teen Titans-**

They are both greedy.

Each of them knows it; a fundamental _want _that rips and roars in their chests as Blackfire drags her down an alleyway and pushes her against the grimy brick wall.

And when the kiss turns into something _more_ than just making out in an alleyway she'll still hurt, but at least she'll be distracted.

Because even if at the end of the day they'll still both be greedy and she'll still hurt, maybe, just _maybe,_ she'll hurt a little less.


	18. 017) Pride

**017) Pride**

-Teen Titans-

She's skipping.

_Skipping._

She's just had her _heart broken,_ and she's _skipping?!_

And humming, apparently.

Robin edges closer, curious as to what Jinx's humming.

"Because if you even think I'll take up, any of my time thinking of our breakup, you got another think comin' your way- 'cause it's a beautiful day."

He shakes his head.

_Has she no pride?_


	19. 018) Wrath

**018) Wrath**

**-Adventure Time-**

"You're mine."

He leans in closer and whispers hisses breathes it into her ear again and she tries to escape but she's trapped bound caged in her own numb body and so the best she can do is flinch sluggishly.

His fingers trail down her cheek and they're icy glacial frigid but they trail searing heat and she watches her flesh literally start to bubble, whimpering slightly, control splinter crack fracturing.

"Marsh! Guests are here!"

Marceline's muffled voice trails ponderously down into the damp cellar.

Marshal pulls back and smirks at her.

"Sorry, sugarlips, looks like I have other things to attend to."

His only response is a small sob.

"Seeya next time, Bonnie."


	20. 019) Envy

**019) Envy**

**-Teen Titans-**

Jinx didn't have an alter ego.

She wasn't like Gizmo, who sometimes hung out at a grungy café and paid his bills under the name of Mikron O'Jeneus, which, admittedly, was a made-up name, but it was _his_ name.

The Hive gave you a choice like that.

If you earned it, you got a chance to get an identity, one with a clean criminal record.

It was a good deal, too: driver's licence, birth certificate, the works.

Jinx just never bought into that.

She couldn't switch between two personalities; couldn't handle being both a civilian and a thief.

Because that's who she was: Jinx, the thief, the mercenary with a code.

No, Jinx left Jennifer back in the wreckage of her home when she was four.

…

Raven didn't have another persona.

Robin did; he told them all that he still had cousins, still had family that could be targeted, and that's why he couldn't tell them his birth name.

Sometimes, though, he disappeared for weeks on end and came back smiling.

Beast Boy and Cyborg used holorings to be who they were before their respective accidents; Victor Stone and Garfield Logan.

They, too, had family to protect, but were changed enough that they didn't need a mask.

The two of them used their identities to go out without being mobbed.

Terra was unknown enough that no-one linked her back to her previous life.

She still visited her brother though.

Even Starfire had her life back on Tamaran, which she could return to whenever she wanted.

Raven?

Raven had been called that since she could remember.

There was no 'Rachel Roth,' no 'other side' who had a mundane life.

Azarath was fully capable of protecting itself, and that was _if_ an errant villain managed to get to it, so she had nothing to protect, and, frankly, she could just shadow-walk away from prying eyes.

If she was completely honest with herself, though, she stayed Raven to minimise her contact with everyone.

After all, the less people who knew her, the less people she could hurt, right?


	21. 020) Gluttony

**020) Gluttony**

**-Teen Titans-**

You know you are not pure enough to condemn them, but their gluttony disgusts you.

At least you _try_ to resist your baser instincts.

You turn away, lip curling, as the two of them stuff themselves.

"I guess it looks like herbal tea again," you mutter bitterly, stomach churning.

Fucking pigs.


	22. 021) Lust

**021) Lust**

**-Teen Titans-**

Kole's lips claim hers in a searing kiss that drowns out the rest of the world, and when they part the pink-haired girl leans in close.

"Promise you won't tell?" Her eyes sparkle with a strange kind of vulnerability and Terra nods breathlessly.

"Promise." The word is a wisp of air, barely audible, but a smile coils in the corner of Kole's mouth, signifying that she heard.

And then they lose themselves in one and other again.


End file.
